The spot to hide
by xXJuuLXx
Summary: It was raining Jinora ran to a small street where she smacked into a boy. He was dirty, about her age and really cute. A Jinoochy story (Jinora and Skoochy)
1. The Meeting

Jinoochy

Jinora's Pov

I was walking in the city together with Korra on our way to the Arena that had opened again after the war ended 4 years ago. I was 14 now. We greeted Mako and Bolin when we came in. I watched them play but after some time i was really hungry.

''Hey guys, can i get some food? i'll take something for you to.'' I asked. ''Yeah... Good idea i'm starving.'' Said Bolin. ''Okay i'l be right back!'' I started to walk out and search for some place to take some good food. When i finally found a good place and ordered some food. I looked around i had no idea where i was. When the man behind the bar gave me the food and i paid him i walked out of the place. Suddenley it started to rain i began to run with the food under my clothes. I didn't want it to get soaked. I saw a small street where two roof's of two houses came together it was dry in there i thought. I started running there and closed my eyes. And suddenly i bumped into something. I looked up, There was a boy a bit older than me i thought.

''Hey, are you okay?'' He asked me. ''Yes, i'm sorry i bumped into you.'' He smiled at me and nodded that it was okay. What's your name?'' He asked me. ''Jinora, what's yours?'' He sniffed the air. ''People call me Skoochy.'' He said sniffing the air again, and when i realised what he was smelling i grabbed my bag with food. I looked back at him. He was handsome: Brown hair, a hat, Earthbender clothes and dirt every where. I hesitated the food was for Bolin, Korra, Mako and me but he looked so hungry so i grabbed my own bowl of noodles that i ordered for herself and gave it to him.

Skoochy's Pov

''Is this for me?'' I looked at it unbelieveable I was so hungry, today was a really bad day. ''Yes if i can sit next to you while your eating.'' She said. i smiled thankfully at her. I was planning to start eating and i was sitting down she sat next to me when a thought appeared in my head. She couldn't know she would give this food to me how will she explain it at home?. ''Aren't you going to eat?'' She asked me smiling, she knew i was hungry. she was a bit younger then me i guessed. ''Is this your food?'' i asked her. Her smile was away one second but there it was again and she nodded. It wasn't good but i was so hungry! But it was her food. ''Lets shaer it?''suggested. ''You can't eat it if you know its my food can you?'' i was so hungry but she was right it just felt bad. and that was very strange because normally i wouldn't have felt this. already since she walked into me.

''No, i can't eat it if i know its your meal.'' i admitted. She smiled and took a pair of sticks out the bag. one pair? I looked confused at it. She saw it and explained it ''I ordered for more people if we take two pair someone will notice.'' ahah yeah that explained it. I looked over her again she was blushing a litlle. ''Well we have to start i have to get back after this.'' She handed me the sticks and i began to eat a few bites and afer that i handed her the sticks. She always took less bites and smaller one's. The rain began to stop now and we were almost finished with our meal. This girl was really nice she gave me her food and it didn't feel uncomftorble to sit next to her, normally it would.

Jinora's Pov

When we finished he thanked me. ''I'm sorry to bother you more, but i'm lost i need to get back to the Arena! Do you know where it is?'' I asked

''Yes follow me.'' He said after he got up. I grabbed my supplies and walked after the strange but cute boy.


	2. Return to home

Jinora's Pov

The boy led me trough the city. It was a beautiful sight, but i had enough seen we were walking for a hour already it din't take me so long to get here! Was this boy making a joke or something?.. He wouldn't do that right? I thought about that he's an orphan maybe i chose my decision to quick?

''It didn't take me so long to get there.'' I brought up. Holding the food close to me.

''Yeah... Sorry about that i guess, we could take a faster way you did but there live the Triple Triads its a miracle you didn't run in them!'He said. Oopss! If my father finds out! Luckily the boy didn't know my father was a councilman. It was nice to meet someone how didn't know me as the councilman oldest daughter but just as me, myself, Jinora.

''I could be much faster but i don't know where to go and i don't have my glider with me.'' I sighed, why did i even leave it in the Arena? Oww right i wanted to walk in the city not fly above it. My thoughts wondered of but suddenly Skoochy pushed me behind a wall in a house and he followed as quick as possible. I wanted to scream my eyes were wide open with fear, but he pushed me body to his chest and closed my mouth with his hand. I could just Airbend myself out of there but i heard voices.

''The councilmans daughter is already lost for 4 hours, she is last seen in the Arena were the Fire Ferrets are training they told she was getting food but never returned and that was 4 hours ago.. Where to look?'' Said the first one. ''Lets start with the library or the bookshops.'' Said the other. Ohhh crap they are looking for me! was it really for hours it felt like 1 or 2. Wait these are White Lotus. I wanted to yell i was here but Skooch grip tightened, i struggled i didn't wanted to use Airbending otherwise he would know they were looking for me, but he was so strong!

''Stop struggling...'' He whispered so soft i could just here him. I gave up this boy was strong because of livin onthe street, but that wasn't only thing. He was hard as a rock. My eyes widened with fear and surprise, he is an Earthbender! The White Lotus left looking for me. He let me go i could breath properly again. but pushed my body against his chest again holding a hand for my mouth again. I rolled my eyes again and gave him a not-again look. He chuckled soft.

New voices came. ''She's here but she is not alone..'' I heard a way to familier voice say. Chief Lin Bei Fong! Oh crap now i'm dead. Skoochy looked at me his eyes wide he finally discovered they were looking for me.. ''Let me go.'' I muttered but it sounded strange to his hands.. He doubted but released me. ''Where is she!?'' I heard Korra say. ''Yeah i''m still starving from hunger..'' I heard Bolin said. More and more trouble i heard Mako sighing because of his borthers stupid comment. What should i do?

I looked at Skoochy his eyes wide with fear. Then it hit me he is an orphan steals food and there is the Chief of police! We didn't have much time left they will soon know i'm here. I hugged Skoochy whispered in his ear ''Thanks for saving me now go so you don't get arrested and stay out of trouble!

Skoochy's Pov

I bushed when she suddenly hugged me luckily she didn't see. This is so strange it looks like she is the only one how can reach me and make me feel this way. What is this? She wants to let go after whispering in my ear, but i hold her thight and whisper in her ear ''i want to see you again tomorrow By the statue of Firelord Zuko. She blushed a little, nods and waved at me when i Earthbended myself away very fast its one of the only things i know.

That girl is really special. I remembered her look when she blushed a little she looked so cute! WHAT!? You never thought that Skoochy i muttered to myself but i knew it was a lie. I was waiting for tomorrow.


End file.
